If You Can't Stand the Heat
by AJGranger13
Summary: It gets heated in Hermione's kitchen, and it's not from cooking...PURE LEMON! YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO READ!


**A/N: Okay, so may fanfic partner in crime has absolutely no idea that I was even thinking about writing this! Hopefully this is a pleasant surprise! **

**Disclaimer: I only manipulate J.K. Rowling's characters. I don't own them. :(**

Draco smirked mischievously as he entered her London flat, unannounced. He heard her preparing her dinner in the kitchen. He followed the noise of the chopping knife with pure lust in his eyes. He hadn't seen Hermione since the argument, which was his fault. It couldn't even be called an argument. The film of the scene rolled through his brain as he slowly and silently glided into her black and white kitchen...

_Draco was visiting Hermione late on a cold and snowy night. They had spent hours upon hours sitting on her red leather couch reminiscing about their Hogwarts days. They had cups of steaming hot cocoa sitting on wooden coasters on her clear circular coffee table. She was wearing a thin, white, cotton t-shirt and turquoise pajama pants with fluffy purple slippers. He had worn a grey hoodie with black skinny jeans. His matching black converse were laying on the welcome mat by the door. Instead of using the overhead light, Hermione had lit some candles. The soft light from the flames relaxed them 's of laughs had been shared, and they wanted the night to last forever. It was a night without any sex, and a night with no conflict. That is, it was until Draco shut off his mental filter. They had went back to second year, remembering the humor of Ron's wand always backfiring. That was when Draco brought up the slugs."That was probably the best part of second year," he stated with a chuckle. He leaned forward to pick up his green mug. _

At this point, Draco was leaning against the dark wooden door frame leading to the kitchen. It was quite extravagant for someone who worked as a secretary at the Ministry. The appliances were all white, and the cupboards and countertops were painted black as coal. The floor was black and white checkered tile, matching the rest of the room. In the corner next to a shaded window was a small glass table matching the one in Hermione's living room. The chairs were on either side of the table adding a red accent to the contrast of the kitchen. Hermione had her back to Draco. He could very clearly smell the onion and garlic she had chopped earlier. She was on to a green pepper now. Draco's mind drifted back to the last time he was there...

_"Yeah, that was pretty funny," Hermione agreed. "But it wouldn't have happened had you been so offensive."_

_ Draco waited to respond after he had come back up with his cocoa in hand. "But it was true..."_

_ Hermione's expression went from joy to pure madness in a matter of milliseconds. "What?!"_

_ Draco lowered is cup to his lap, clearly aware that he just called her a mudblood in a roundabout way. "Shit, Hermione. You know that's not what I meant."_

_ She crossed her arms and raised her thin brown eyebrows. "Oh, really? Then what did you mean?"_

_ The blonde put back his mug and shook his head. "I'm not sure what I meant, but I know that wasn't it."_

_ The couched groaned as Hermione stood up. She brushed off her lap and looked at Draco with pure fury in her eyes. One hand slowly pointed to the door while the other stayed at her side. "You should go now..."_

_ "Hermione, I didn't..."_

_ "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MEANT! YOU STILL SAID IT! NOW LEAVE!"_

_ Draco got up immediately, knowing there was no way in hell he could win this one. He didn't put on his shoes. He grabbed them and opened the door, then paused for a second. He turned only to see that tears of anger were making their way down Hermione's soft rosy cheeks. He felt a terrible sinking feeling in his heart. This was supposed to be their night. They had planned it for weeks. Now he had made her cry, and he felt like a total git. "I'm sorry," were the only two words he could get out before a red leather pillow flew across the room towards his face. He ducked behind the door, closing it in the process. The soft "thump" on the door was followed by the sound of sobs. Draco walked home slowly, knowing full well it would be a while before she spoke to him again..._

His mind drifted back to the present. He still felt awful for making her cry, but he wanted to make it up to her now. He had decided against asking her permission beforehand. No. This was going to be completely spontaneous. Draco's gray eye's gave Hermione a full body scan. She had on a classy black pencil skirt. She still had on her black pumps and suntan nylons. Draco figured she must have just gotten home. He watched as her graceful petite hand rose up to scratch an itch on the back of her neck. The movement made the curls in her hair move slightly to the left. Hermione's hair was much more tame than it had been during their school years. What was frizz was now a beautiful mass of chocolate-colored swirls that reached the middle of her back. She lowered her hand again and shook her head slightly to put her hair back in place. Draco stepped into the kitchen. The noise of his shoes against the tile made Hermione jump and spin around. She held the knife as a defense mechanism.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She snapped. Draco couldn't help but notice the black lacy bra under her white collared shirt. He wondered if she was wearing the matching thong he knew she owned.

Draco closed the few yards of distance between them with only a couple of strides, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I came to reconcile," he pushed down her raised hand. Her dark chocolate eyes melted before hardening up again.

"You're NOT forgiven," she growled back. She tried to pull away, but that only made Draco want her that much more.

"Come on, Hermione," he pleaded. "It's been a month. My hand can only satisfy me for so long."

She smirked. "Well then I guess you have a problem, don't you?"

The platinum blonde backed her into the counter, taking the knife from her hand and placing it on the counter. His placed his face only millimeters from her own. "Not anymore..." he whispered as he buried himself into her neck. She gasped at the sudden intimate contact. Draco felt her resisting arms against his, but he kept his grip. She stopped fighting after a minute, and this caught his attention. "What are you doing?" he mumbled while sucking at her neck.

"Not you."

To Hermione's disappointment, this comeback didn't even phase Draco. It only encouraged him. He moved his lips to her jawbone. One of his hands moved to the back of her head. "Are you sure about that?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

Her reply came out in a higher pitch than expected. "No..." It was more of a question than an answer. She moved her hands to his firm chest to push him away. It was then he decided to take full control. He locked his lips onto hers, forcing them open. Hermione gave in right away. Instead of resisting, her smooth, soft, pink lips moved with his in an intricate dance. She carefully patted the counter behind her to find the knife, and she threw it into the stainless steel sink next to it. Draco heard the "clang" of metal against metal and let out a low chuckle. The hand that was on The back of Hermione's head now reached forward for the cutting board with the vegetables, pushing it aside. He placed his hands on each over her hips and hoisted her onto the now empty space. They gasped for air as they resurfaced.

"You win," she said breathlessly as Draco fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. The lust that was in his eyes before had turned to passion to match hers. He already knew he had won this match, but it boosted is manhood to hear her claim defeat. He felt his pants getting tighter as he expose her bra. It was black lace with bits of pink ribbon mixed in. Draco remembered it had been a Valentine's Day gift from him last year. Hermione kicked off her heals and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She took his black button down shirt off in one fluid motion. Her eyes gleamed at his perfectly toned chest.

Before any heat could be lost, Draco cupped her perky breasts into his hands. They locked eyes as she unlatched her bra from the back. He took it off and threw it onto the floor with the shirts. He grabbed her breasts again, circling her hardened nipples with his fingertips. She moaned and closed her eyes. Her hand moved up and down her flat abdomen. Every few strokes she would stop at the top of her skirt. Draco frowned as he realized he forgot to tear off a piece of clothing. He placed his hands on her smooth curves and followed them down to the zipper of her leftover garment. He unzipped it slowly, and Hermione groaned in urgency. She had reached the point of wanting him just as badly. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him impatiently. It was this look that Draco had been waiting for. He wanted her to plead for him, just as he had done for her. The skirt was gone in no time.

Draco smiled as he saw the matching thong she was wearing. He noticed that Hermione's thighs were glistening with her wetness. The thong was removed in haste. He placed a finger into the folds to find her nub. Hermione shook her head. She wanted more. She spread her legs and lowered Draco in between them. He smiled and grabbed both sides of her backside before performing his command. His tongue flicked her nub in a fast motion, making Hermione moan in ecstasy. He used two of his fingers to enter her. He curled them so they would rub against her just right. draco knew he hit the mark when she started thrusting into his face. It didn't take long for her walls to close around his fingers. She screamed his name as she rose out her orgasm and played with her nipples. Draco graciously lapped up the fluids she had released and stood up when she was done and gasping for air.

When she knew she could stand, Hermione lifted herself onto the counter. She spun him around so that they were in the opposite positions as before. The belt Draco had been wearing was suddenly on the floor and his pants had been pulled down to his ankles. Hermione moistened her lips as she stared at his manhood. It had turned his black boxers into a tent. She grabbed the elastic waistband and gave Draco a taste of his own medicine by slowly lowering them.

"God damn, Hermione..." he said through gritted teeth. The suspense was killing him.

As soon as his throbbing penis was revealed, his boxers joined his pants and he had been completely engulfed. Hermione had a firm grip on his base as she started off slow. After a few second she stopped to lick the precum that was running down his erection. She looked up at him as he tangled his hand into her hair. Before she knew it, half of the bobbing motions her head was making were caused by him. She sucked until his breathing was at a fast pace, then she stopped.

Draco gripped his member in bewilderment. "What the hell?"

But she didn't speak. Instead, Hermione laid herself down onto the cold tile and beckoned him with a feminine finger. She spread her legs open once more, welcoming him in.

Draco understood right away, and he didn't hesitate. They had started everything off slow, so he decided to change it up a bit. He entered her sopping wet entrance roughly, making her give a slight gasp of pain. he pretended to not hear and he kept thrusting at incredible speed. He had himself propped up with his arms. he watched Hermione's forehead gleam with sweat and her breasts bob up and down to his rhythm. He bit his lower lip as beads of his own sweat fell onto her chest. He felt his orgasm just as she tightened around him. The screamed each other's names in unison. He emptied himself into her and they rode out their orgasms together until there was nothing more.

Draco's arms weakened and he gently lowered himself next to Hermione while sliding out of her. They laid on the cool tile for ten minutes, coming down from their high.

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked. "D'you forgive me now?"

Hermione turned her head to face him and shrugged. "I'll have to think about it..."

Draco shook his head and chuckled. He couldn't believe it. But, he had to accept it. At least it was something...

**A/N: All done! Dontcha just love lemony hotness? To T3hWh1t3P4nth3r, I hope I made you proud :)**


End file.
